


Lantern

by Mlep



Series: Hauntober 2020 [8]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Sleepy Cuddles, Snogging, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlep/pseuds/Mlep
Summary: Jake is not having a fun time trying to get escape with Lanterns.
Relationships: Jayers - Relationship, Michael Myers/Jake Park
Series: Hauntober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946857
Kudos: 91





	Lantern

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd bc I'm a dumb shit ;w;

Stupid Entity, stupid trial, stupid lanterns!

I am currently crouched behind an old nurse’s cart trying to patch up the hook wound on my shoulder, scarf grit tightly between my teeth so as to not make any sound. I hadn’t been hit yet, just pulled off of a generator so I’m not as injured as I usually would be. It was Myers of course, what killer would already have two survivors sacrificed with no generators completed on Lery’s Memorial? He was as quiet as ever but, this time he had an advantage; the lanterns that we could collect during a trial would also make us glow. Well kinda, gold glowing particles would float off of us like ash which made us easier to see. So why were we even touching them in the first place? Because after the trial, if we made it out alive with one that is, the Entity would reward us. Depending on how well we did we could get new clothes, new items, and even some of us were lucky enough to not be sent into a trial for a few days. So far I hadn’t made it out alive with one. I was the only survivor who hadn’t. Even the masters of stealth, Nea and Claudette somehow managed to snag one, on multiple occasions. I’m not sure if the Entity just had it out for me or what, but it was starting to really wear me out. 

I hear Ace scream in the distance as I finally finish with the wound on my shoulder. I stand looking around for the Entity’s hint at where my teammate was. A few seconds later I hear him scream again and see a large black blotch appear in my field of view. I knew Michael well, and I had already seen the hand mirror handle sticking out of his pocket so I had to be careful. Part of me wondered if I should just leave him for dead, but seeing that he had both taken hits for everyone and was on his first hook, I couldn’t. I pick up my almost empty med-kit and begin taking the long route towards the other survivor. I hesitate before entering or leaving a room to look around, without any auditory or visual warnings of the Boogyman’s presence one couldn’t be too safe. 

I hear Ace’s pained cries in the distance and pick up my pace towards the injured man. He was hooked in the middle of a hallway with little to no cover other than the large pillar protruding from the wall near the dying man. I glare at the pillar, hoping if I stare hard enough I would be able to see through it. But I didn’t have time for a staring contest with a wall, the Entity’s limps were forming above the other and I had to move quickly to save him before she was fully summoned. I dart out from my hiding place and reach for Ace, but I see it. Movent out of the corner of my eye tells me that I was right to be suspicious of the wall. 

The thing is, I might know Michael Myers well, but he also knows me. 

I attempt to pull away from Ace but it’s too late. My shoulder is grabbed and as I am being thrown over the larger man’s shoulder I manage to cast a helpless, apologetic, look towards Ace, who in return, gives me a knowing sad smile. I squeeze my eyes shut and turn my head away as the Entity fully appears to consume him. The Italian doesn’t even attempt to struggle as the dark, spider-like, limbs descend upon him in a crunch and squelch. I don’t put up a fight either as I am carried through the darkened corridors of the hospital. Instead, I lay limp allowing Michael to do with me as he pleases. 

I Jake Park, can say with confidence, that I know the Boogyman well. 

I am gently slid from Michaels’s shoulder and into his arms before he sits down, allowing me to straddle his thighs. I take a moment to take a look around and realize we were in the old office room. Despite the years of abuse, the well-furbished room still was quite fashionable and seemingly recently used. Well, this was the Doctor’s realm so I wouldn’t doubt this being his office. I look back to Myers, or his mask at least when I’m done getting my bearing. His hands rest gently on my waist holding me close to him. I place my left hand on his shoulder as my right gently pulls at the corner of his mask, asking for permission. Seeing no resistance from the killer I gently proceed to pull his mask up allowing long, dirty-blond, hair to fall free and frame his face perfectly. I toss the mask on the desk to my right before placing my other hand on his sternocleidomastoid, rubbing my thumb along the strong upper part of his jaw. He leans into my touch with his typical emotionless face. What Michael loses with lack of speech and understanding of typical emotions, he makes up for in his actions. 

I feel one hand drop from my waist to my hip and begin dragging me forward, as the other climbs up my back to press between my shoulder blades. No matter how many times we did this, I would never get over how much my heart would race or how red my face got and as the larger leans in, I allow myself to be pressed forward into soft lips. I always melted to his touch, and I always would, because no matter how many people he sacrificed or killed with his bare hands, I would never stop craving his gentle touch. Such strong, murderous, hands holding me so carefully as if I was made of glass, would never cease to make my heart race. I’m not sure what happened to the man in his past, only what Laurie had told me, but whoever he was to them was completely different from who he was to me. This man, this murderer, would refuse to hurt me unless either by accident or if absolutely necessary. He was gentle, he was kind, he was caring. Whoever Laurie knew wasn’t here anymore, he was one of us, forced to do the Entity’s bidding and regretful of what he had done.

I pull back gasping for air as Michael rubs gentle circles into my back and hip. He leans in and kisses my cheek, then eyebrow, and nose, before returning to my lips. I take a deep breath pulling him impossibly closer, hoping that her majesty will allow us some more time together. A hot, wet, tongue against my sealed lips has me shuddering as I open my mouth to grant him access. His hands press against me more firmly in appreciation before returning to tracing patterns into my clothed flesh. His tongue begins dancing with mine as I attempt to press our bodies more firmly together. I feel hot and giddy all over as we pull back, I need to catch my breath unlike him and he realizes this. I am allowed to breathe, but Michael wants something in return and dives for my neck. My hazy brain hardly registers what is happening until a startled moan is forced from me. 

Michael’s unoccupied lips had found a sensitive spot on my neck and seemed quite content with abusing it until I was able to regain a normal breathing pattern. My hands gripped firmly at his coveralls and shoulder as I let out a string of whines and moans at the abuse. While I am preoccupied, a hand sneaks up and under my layers of clothing to rest on my bare waist. I can hear my pulse in my ears as I become oversensitive to the amount of physical contact I am receiving. I tilt my head away from Michael’s subconsciously allowing him to nip and suck dark marks into my pale flesh. I can’t help the high-pitched keen that escapes me as he places a large mark directly below my ear, someone’s going to notice that one. 

I mean it’s not like they wouldn’t be suspecting thighs at this point. I had been forced to stay behind in trials with Micahel many times before, and if that wasn’t enough I was almost never harmed and rarely killed during said trials. Laurie was the only one who knew for certain, she had warned me about him and scolded me for even allowing him so close. He was, “pure evil,” she had said, “he’s just trying to get you to trust him, then he’ll make sure you die for good, Entity or not.” I let out a long, drawn-out, moan as teeth gently nip at my pulse. 

The Boogyman knew me well.

He knew I was absent-minded, he wanted my attention. It was actually really cute how jealous he could get. He was quite possessive, which honestly makes sense with how he stalked people. But when he was jealous, he would get pouty, like a small child who didn’t get his way. I gently pet the back of his head as he pulled away, waiting for an explanation as to why I wasn’t paying enough attention to him.

“Do you actually like me, Michael?” I ask, looking at him hesitantly. 

I feel my heart drop as he shakes his head, before pulling me tightly against his chest, burying his head into my neck. No… Why? Why was he doing this to me? I feel my throat tense up as I realize. The Entity threw old killers and survivors into the void when they were “used up”. The Entity feeds off of emotions like hope, rage, love, hate, compassion, and wrath. He was trying to break me. Michael Audrey Myers was trying to break me so there was one less survivor in the realm. Was he planning on picking us off one by one? Why was I his first target? Was it because I was always alone? Did he know I would do anything to feel loved, even if it meant betraying my friends and falling in love with a serial killer? I was easy pickings, no one to love with no one who would care enough to tell me what I was doing was dangerous. Well, at least Laurie tried I’ll give her that. 

Tears sting my eyes and I try blinking them away, but they are already there and all I manage to do is make them fall. The hot, salty, moisture trails down my cheeks as I sit there, limp. I can’t move. I can’t even make myself move even if I wanted to. I am frozen as reality sets in. Michael has been trying to get me out of this Hell hole since the beginning, there was no love or compassion. He was patient and meticulous, he had waited thirteen years to attempt to kill Laurie of course he would be patient enough to break into my weak heart and destroy it. I try telling myself to be strong, to just push him away to find the hatch, and move on to another trial. Heck maybe if I’m fast enough I might be able to get out with my first Lantern. But I know I can’t. I’m not strong enough, mentally, and emotionally. The only one to ever love me was my mother and brother, but after my father disowned me and Waylon went to his dream job I had nothing. I was already mentally drained when I arrived here, I was always meant to be the first one to be cast into the void. I can almost feel myself begin to hyperventilate at the shock, but I had to know. I needed to be sure before the Entity consumed me forever.

“Michael…” I push him back, feeling more hot tears spilling from my eyes. I couldn’t look at him. Couldn’t look into the icy blue and hazy white of his eyes. I try keeping my voice quiet as if speaking too loud would only cause him to hang me on a meat hook one last time.

But of course, my voice had to crack, too filled with the pain I was feeling to keep my tone controlled, “…do you love me…?” I finally am able to lock my gaze with his, searching his stony expression for any hint of a response. 

He nods.

And in that very instant, all the sadness I had felt quickly switched into a pure and unbridled rage.

“You absolute jerk! Do you have any idea how upset I was?!” I try pulling back to swing a punch at him but instead, he simply grabs my wrists and pins them behind my back. 

“Let go of me you fuck! You don’t deserve shit from me just let me go!” I then begin pushing myself backward but then notice the smug smile playing across his features. Oh no he did not.

“You blond-haired, blue-eyed, piece of shit let me go! You think this is funny, don’t you!? Just wanted to make me cry!? You fucker, I will end you!” I continue thrashing in his grasp throwing insults here and there until my limbs are burning with the strain. I then sit, slumped against the dumb fuck panting out at the effort. Even when he does let go of my hands, all I can do is sit there helplessly. He then sits me up like a ragdoll and cups my face in one of his large-calloused hands. I look up at him dejectedly as he smiles fondly down at my pouting face. I allow him to pull me in for a quick kiss before he pulls back, resituating us so that we are both in a much more comfortable position. 

I know the Boogyman well, I also know he is a huge jerk.


End file.
